Change
by Spica M
Summary: Teddy Lupin siempre ha cambiado, pero cuando el mundo cambia tan rápidamente a su alrededor se da cuenta de que hay situaciones que le piden más que cambiar de apariencia. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Change<strong>

Las cosas cambian de la noche a la mañana y para todos era evidente, incluso para alguien tan cambiante como Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin era un metamorfomago, el único metamorfomago que quedaba, así que sabía de sobra lo que era cambiar rápidamente.

Pero hasta para él se le hizo complicado el adaptarse al cambio cuando todos los muggles se enteraron de la magia y comenzó una guerra de nuevo, eso era algo que no se lo había esperado, era algo que nadie podía haberlo preparado.

Los hijos de su padrino ya eran mayores y realmente Teddy era el único que se dio cuenta junto con su padrino que todo iba a cambiar desde ahora.

Ahora, más que nunca, sus habilidades eran requeridas y él no va a defraudar a las únicas personas que han sido constantes en su vida, no iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la basura por unos cuantos muggles resentidos.

Teddy no tenía nada en contra de los muggles, le parecían seres interesantes y seres humanos bastante divertidos, pero cuando se alzaron en armas, fue cuando toda la diversión se acabó.

El mezclarse con los muggles era un pasatiempo para Teddy, pero ahora se convirtió en una necesidad, saber hasta qué punto llegaron los muggles para descubrirlos, saber qué es lo que tienen para atacarlos y destruirlos.

A veces pensaba en el resto de la familia Black que murió, si es que alguno de ellos estuviera vivo hubiera sido más fácil infiltrarse donde los muggles, pero las guerras de Voldemort y Grindelwald los dejaron muy débiles como sociedad y demasiado dependientes de los hijos de muggles.

Teddy maldecía una y otra vez a todos esos ridículos magos oscuros que se levantaron y ahora por su culpa la población mágica es tan poca que será fácil destruirlos si no se defienden.

Su padrino decía que no es culpa de los muggles, que ellos temen a lo que no conocen, pero Teddy ha visto a su padrino discutir con su esposa, Ginny, sobre los muggles, al parecer su padrino sabe hasta qué punto llega la crueldad de los muggles y ella no quiere creerle, no quiere que esa hermosa paz acabe y Teddy la comprende de cierto modo, pero no es motivo como para decirle a su padrino que es egoísta.

A veces no comprendía como es que fueron un matrimonio tan feliz durante tantos años si ahora por un simple argumento sobre muggles están a punto de separarse.

Pero eso no le compete a Teddy por ahora. Ahora debe centrarse en una sola cosa, mostrarse frente al general muggle con la apariencia del coronel muggle que dejó inconsciente en una bodega y pedir a Merlín que no lo atrapen.

La reunión fue bastante informativa y Teddy salió lo más pronto posible de la reunión, se cambió de ropa una vez más y se apareció en Hogsmade. Tenía malas noticias.

Para una persona como Teddy Lupin, todo cambia y es por eso que Teddy simplemente debió esperar lo que sea, pero no pudo ser capaz de hacer eso y ahora la gran barrera de humo que se alzaba en el callejón Diagón le decía que no podía prepararse para todo, ni su padrino que está a cargo de la gran resistencia contra los muggles pudo preverlo.

Sacaron a toda la gente que pudieron, las cosas se hacían más graves y la gente empezaba a ponerse paranoica, la gente quería que se actuara, el ministro era inútil una vez más y el mundo pedía un héroe, alguien que no titubeara en apuntar con su varita a los muggles y eliminarlos, pero su padrino Harry decía que no era la solución.

"Primero condenaban a Voldemort y ahora ruegan por alguien igual, la gente es peligrosa, Teddy, no podemos confiar mucho en ellos porque nos darán la espalda en el momento menos esperado, así que tenemos que buscar a James en medio de este desastre antes de que la gente quiera su cabeza en lugar de la mía, el jefe de aurores tiene más poder que el elegido" dijo amargamente su padrino y Teddy simplemente asintió pensando si su padrino le decía eso por experiencia propia o no.

Para la gente, las cosas son cambiantes y Teddy realmente espera que esto cambie para mejor en un futuro cercano.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la cosa era hablar de la tercera generación así que ya está.<p>

Este fic quiero considerarlo como la precuela a Tokyo Teddy Bear así que espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer


End file.
